Finally
by zavyntara
Summary: Sequel to "The Long Hard Road" Harry and Draco continue their relationship, plan for the future, and deal with their families. Slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters and places and stuff belong to JKR. But for now, they are at my mercy. *evil grin* I'll return them as soon as I'm finished…maybe.

This is the sequel to "The Long Hard Road." To understand this story, you must first read that one. It is located at http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=949557

~~~

"This feels so perfect," Harry Potter murmured.

He and Draco Snape, now halfway through their seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, were curled up together on the sofa in their suite in the castle. Parchments were strewn across the coffee table in front of them, and Draco had another piece of parchment in his lap, along with a quill in his hand.

"Just sitting here together," Harry continued with a small smile. "Almost done with school. Planning our wedding. It's perfect, Draco..."

"Perfect," Draco agreed, kissing the top of Harry's head. "I love you, more than anything."

"And I, you." Harry leaned closer to Draco. "Okay... So there's no traditional way to do a same-sex wedding. As long as we have a legal officiator and witnesses, it'll be legitimate."

"I was thinking maybe we could do it like a regular wedding," Draco suggested. "Like, you know how the bride has bridesmaids or whatever, and the groom has a best man and all that? We can each have something like that... Like our closest friends to stand by us, a girl and a guy or something. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I get it," Harry replied. "I like that idea. A guy and a girl. Who do you want?"

"For a girl, either Hermione or Ginny," Draco replied. "But aside from you and George, I don't have any close guy friends, and I figured you'd want George..." His words trailed to an end.

"George can stand by you, if you want," Harry offered. "I've got Bill, too. And I'm closer to Hermione than Ginny."

"If you're sure it's all right," Draco agreed. He began to write on the parchment in his hand. "So for you, Bill and Hermione. For me, George and Ginny. We should ask them before we make it definite, but I'm sure they'll agree."

"I want Dad and Daddy to walk me down the aisle," Harry said, softly. "I think it would mean a lot to them, and to me."

"That's fine," Draco assured him. "I wanted Mum and Dad to walk me down, as well." He wrote that down. "Ring bearer?"

"Sean," Harry suggested. "I know, ring bearers are usually younger, but Sean's the youngest boy, and sometimes I feel like I'm leaving him out of stuff, you know? I think he feels like I favor Kayla over him, and I want to include him."

"No problem, honey. Sean will be the ring-bearer. Flower girl? I want Cat to be included, but do you think she'd be too young?"

"She probably shouldn't do it by herself," Harry replied, "because if we're going to have the wedding in July, then she wouldn't even be two yet. But maybe she and Kayla can both be flower girls." Draco nodded.

"All right. So what day do we want to have it, and where?"

"Any day you want," Harry said. "As for where... Maybe we could have it here, at Hogwarts. In the Great Hall, I mean. Or maybe Snape Manor, outside in the garden?"

"The garden would be nice," Draco commented. "Especially in the summertime. It would be pretty. And sometime in July, let's skip that for now."

"Who should be the officiator?" Harry wondered. "Somebody from the Ministry or what?"

"Do you think Dumbledore would be able to do it?" Draco asked.

"Maybe," Harry replied. "We could ask him." Yawning, he asked, "What time is it?"

"Almost midnight," Draco replied. "What do you say we put this stuff away for now and go to bed?"

They organized all their papers on the coffee table, then went into the bedroom. After changing into their pajamas, they climbed into bed. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry from behind and slipped one leg over Harry's.

"Just a few more months," Draco whispered in Harry's ear. "It's January now. Just about six more months, and we'll be married. We'll buy a house, you'll find a teaching job, _I'll_ get a job of some kind... Maybe we'll have a couple of kids... And we'll be the happiest guys in the world."

"I'd like some kids," Harry murmured, giving a soft smile as he drifted off to sleep.

~~~

Two days later, on Saturday, Harry and Draco gathered their families into their suite, along with Albus Dumbledore, Hermione, Ginny, George, and Bill, who was visiting for a couple of days.

"Harry and I have been talking about who we want in our wedding," Draco announced. "First, we each want our closest friends to stand by us, kind of like the bridesmaids and best man in a regular wedding. Ginny, George, will you stand by me?"

"Of course!" George agreed.

"I'd love to, Draco," Ginny added.

"Hermione and Bill, will you stand by me?" Harry asked.

"You know I will," Hermione told him, reaching over to squeeze his hand.

"Sure I will," Bill said.

"Good, that's settled," Draco said. "Next: We want Cat and Kayla to be flower girls."

"Okay!" Kayla exclaimed.

Draco reached over to lift Catherine from their mother's lap and placed her in his own. Cat giggled and reached her hand up to grab her brother's hair.

"Cat, sweetie, do you want to throw flowers with Kayla when me and Harry get married?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, yeah!" Cat squealed. Draco looked at Katie and Severus.

"Can she?"

"We'll see, honey," Katie responded. "She might not understand what she's supposed to do, and she might not be able to behave herself."

"Fair enough," Draco sighed.

"Sean, will you be our ring bearer?" Harry asked.

Sean's eyes widened, as though he was surprised that he was asked to be a part of the wedding. Harry frowned inwardly when he realized how much his brother was feeling left out. He made a mental note to spend some time with Sean later.

"You really want me in your wedding?" Sean asked.

"Of course!" Harry exclaimed. "You're my brother, why wouldn't I want you to be a part of this? Will you do it?"

"Yeah, sure!" Sean agreed.

"Thanks, bud," Harry said, reaching over to mess up his brother's hair.

"All right, just a couple more things," Draco continued. "Mum, Dad, will you walk me down the aisle?"

"Yes," Severus replied automatically, and Katie agreed.

"Dad, Daddy, will you walk me down?" Harry asked.

Remus gripped Sirius's hand, and Harry could tell that they were thinking of James and Lily Potter. Finally, the two men looked at their oldest son.

"It would be an honor, Harry," Sirius said, softly. "Thank you."

"And lastly," Draco said, "Professor Dumbledore, are you able to perform marriages?"

The Headmaster looked surprised by the question, but he quickly recovered.

"Yes, I am."

"Will you do ours?" Harry wondered. Albus gave the boys a smile.

"I would be delighted," he told them.

Within the next half hour, everyone had left, except for Harry, Draco, and Sean. Harry told Sean to go into the kitchen, while he and Draco stayed in the living room for a moment.

"I need to spend some time with Sean," Harry murmured as he faced Draco, resting his hands on the blond boy's hips. "I got permission to take him to Hogsmeade for a few hours. We'll be back in time for supper in the Great Hall, so I'll see you later, all right?"

"Sure, love, no problem," Draco assured him, kissing his forehead. "I think I might go home with Mum, Dad, and Cat for a while, anyway. You two have fun, sweetheart."

"Sean!" Harry called after Draco left. Sean came out of the kitchen. "What do you say me and you hang out for a while? Just the two of us?"

"Really? Okay!" Sean agreed.

"What do you want to do?" Harry asked.

"Um... Do you think you could help me with my homework before we do anything else?" Sean wondered.

"Sure, no problem. I got permission to take you to Hogsmeade, so why don't we go down to The Three Broomsticks? We'll do your homework over some butterbeer."

Half an hour later, the brothers were sitting at a table in The Three Broomsticks, drinking butterbeer, doing Transfiguration work, and talking.

"Sean?" Harry said, suddenly, his voice soft. "Why didn't you ever tell me you felt left out?" Sean sighed, but he didn't reply, so Harry continued. "I don't favor Kay over you, you know? You're both my family, and I love you the same. I'm sorry if I ever made you think otherwise." There was a pause, and then Sean finally spoke.

"It _does_ seem like you love Kayla more than me," he said, quietly. "When we're not in school, you're always playing with her when she asks you to, and you don't pay attention to me. You've spent even less time with me since I started at Hogwarts, and I made Gryffindor, and I thought you'd love me more and be proud of me."

By then, Harry had tears in his eyes, and he moved around the table to hug his brother. But Sean wasn't finished yet.

"Everybody likes Kayla more than me because she's younger, she's cuter, and she's more outgoing than I am. But I can't help being how I am."

"Merlin, Sean, I'm so sorry," Harry whispered, holding his brother tightly. "I had no idea¼ I've been so stupid, not to realize¼" He gave another sigh. "Sean, I love you. You're the best brother I could ever ask for. Please, if I ever do anything stupid like that again, tell me. Curse me. Do _something_, all right? And I promise, me and you will hang out more, and I'll start paying more attention to you, okay? I promise."

"Okay, Harry," Sean agreed, hugging his brother. "Thank you. I love you, too."

~~~

So there you have it: the first chapter of what will probably be the last story in this series. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters and places and stuff belong to JKR. But for now, they are at my mercy. *evil grin* I'll return them as soon as I'm finished…maybe.

This is the sequel to "The Long Hard Road." To understand this story, you must first read that one. It is located at http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=949557

****

Sylvanus Snape: In answer to your questions, Ron will be in attendance at the wedding. Also, later in the story there will probably be some discussion of what happened to Pansy and everyone.

In this chapter: Quality time with Harry and George… And an incident involving Sean

~~~

One evening in late February, Harry was flying over the Quidditch pitch with George, tossing a Quaffle back and forth as they talked.

"What do you and Draco plan on doing after the wedding?" George wondered. "Going on a honeymoon or anything?"

"Probably," Harry confirmed, throwing the Quaffle back at his friend. "We haven't decided where, though. Other than that, we'll find a place to live, find some work... We might have a couple of kids later on. Draco found this clinic where a woman would be inseminated to carry our baby for us. Apparently, there's also a potion that would enable one of us to actually become pregnant, and it would change our anatomy temporarily so that we could carry the child. We haven't really talked too much about it, though."

"Do you have any ideas on where you want to live?" George asked. Harry shook his head.

"We're going to start looking soon," he responded. "If we don't have a place by the time we're married, we're going to move in with Sev and Katie, until we _do_ find a place."

"Fred and I have been looking for a flat," George told him. "We've found a couple good ones; you and Draco might like them. They're in London." He changed the subject. "So you want to teach after you graduate. What does Draco want to do?"

"I'm not sure," Harry said as the two landed on the ground. "He hasn't expressed much of a desire to work, and it's not like we really _need_ the money. Draco owns the entire Malfoy estate, and after selling the Manor...that's a lot of money. And I have everything my mum and dad left me... Maybe we'll both just take a year off and decide what we want to do. I'd _like_ to teach, but I'm not really sure."

As Harry and George headed into the castle, they heard voices coming from a hallway. Two voices were taunting, and a third was whimpering, as though the person were in pain.

"Are you a pouf, too? Just like your parents and brother. They deserve to die, you know. It's unnatural, what they are."

Harry and George knew exactly who was being taunted when they heard these words. They began to sprint down the hall. Another voice spoke.

"Hey, wait a minute. You're a werewolf, too, aren't you? Yeah, you are, and your sister, and your daddy, too. My uncle helps capture and execute werewolves for the American Ministry, did you know that?"

"Hey, Steve, look at this: I just happened to have a knife in my pocket, and some silver dust!"

Within seconds, a shriek of pain echoed through the hallway, along with cries of "_Stupefy_" as Harry and George finally found the sources of the voices. Two Slytherin fourth-years were now lying stunned on the floor. 

Sean, meanwhile, had collapsed on the floor, pale and convulsing with pain. His left eye was bruised, and his nose was bleeding. Both of his hands were sliced open, and it looked like silver dust had been poured all over his hands and arms. The boy's eyes were wide-open in shock and staring up at his brother, who quickly knelt down next to him.

"Sean! Sean, buddy, try to take deep breaths, okay?" Harry said, panic evident in his voice and tears welling up in his eyes. "Damn it, I should have gotten here sooner!"

Harry wrapped his hands around his brother's and closed his eyes, concentrating on his magical energy. When he opened his eyes, the cuts on Sean's hands had healed slightly, but the boy's pain hadn't lessened.

"Merlin, why isn't it working?!" Harry cried in frustration as tears spilled from his eyes.

He gathered Sean into his arms and stood up, looking around as he thought of what he should do.

"Severus is closest," Harry muttered, and he and George took off for Severus's quarters.

Once there, George spoke the password, and Harry rushed into the room.

"Severus!" Harry shouted, frantically. "Severus, help!"

The Potions Master came rushing into the living room when he sensed the urgency in Harry's tone. He found Harry lowering Sean, now barely conscious, to the sofa. Moving closer, Severus saw the damage that had been done to the boy.

"Merlin, who did that to him?" Severus asked, kneeling down by the couch with Harry.

"Two of your fourth-year Slytherins," George explained as Harry tried desperately to heal his brother. "Apparently, they beat him up some before cutting his hands open and pouring silver dust over him. We got there just a second after, stunned them, and Harry tried to heal him, but it wouldn't work."

"Harry," Severus said, gently. "Go upstairs and get Remus. I'm pretty sure he's in his classroom right now. Bring him up to the infirmary. George, go tell Poppy I'm bringing Sean up."

Harry ran as quickly as he could up to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Once there, he found his father sitting at his desk, waiting for two students to finish a make-up test. Seeing the state that Harry was in, Remus jumped up and placed his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Harry, shh, Harry, calm down," Remus soothed him, squeezing his shoulders. "Calm down and tell me what's wrong."

"Slytherins...Sean...Fight..." Harry choked out. "Silver dust, all over... Tried to heal him, it wouldn't work! Took him to Sev...infirmary..."

"Shite," Remus muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked at the two students, who were watching. "Finish your tests, put them on my desk, and then you can leave. Harry, come on."

Remus and Harry rushed up to the infirmary, where Severus was lowering Sean to a bed. The boy was now completely unconscious, and his body twitched slightly as Severus and Poppy tried to heal him.

"Is he going to be okay?" Harry asked, tearfully. Poppy looked up and gave Harry and Remus sympathetic looks.

"Truthfully, the silver may have already done severe damage," she said, softly. "It's quickly spreading through his bloodstream, and treatment may not help. But that won't stop me from trying."

"What will you do?" Remus wondered, wrapping an arm around Harry and pulling him close. 

"There are a potion and a spell that will remove as much of the silver as possible from Sean's body," Poppy explained. "After that, I don't know what I'll do. I have to wait and see how much is leftover and what the damage is. For now, there's nothing for you or Harry to do, Remus. You might like to go home and tell your husband what happened."

"Thank you, Poppy," Remus said, quietly.

He reached down to grip Harry's hand and began to lead him toward the fireplace. Harry stopped and looked at George.

"Find Draco and tell him I need him when I get back."

George nodded, and Harry and Remus stepped through the fireplace and into the Lupin-Black home. Sirius was sitting on the sofa, with Kayla in his lap. Kayla was running her finger along the page of a book, reading slowly to Sirius. The dark-haired man glanced up quickly, then looked back down at the book.

"Hi, Harry," he said. In a flatter tone, he said, "Remus."

"Dad, some Slytherins attacked Sean with silver dust," Harry blurted out, glancing curiously between his fathers, who didn't seem to be happy with one another.

At those words, Sirius and Kayla both looked up, in shock. Any sign of bitterness in Sirius's face had left. He swallowed hard, then spoke.

"Is he-- Is he all right?"

"We won't know for a while," Remus sighed as he rubbed a hand over his face. "Poppy's doing everything she can for him. She said there's a potion...and a spell...to remove as much of the silver as possible. It's spreading through his bloodstream, and it may have already done severe damage. After the potion and spell are finished working, she'll find out how much of the silver's left, and what kind of damage it's done. Until then, there's nothing for us to do."

With that, Remus lifted Kayla, now near tears, up into his arms and went upstairs with her. Harry sat down with Sirius and laid his head on his father's shoulder. Sirius sighed and reached a hand up to run his fingers through Harry's hair.

"George and I found him," Harry explained, his voice no more than a whisper. "They were making fun of him because of how me, you, and Daddy are... And because he's a werewolf... They beat him up a little, then they cut his hands open with a knife and poured silver dust on his arms and in his hands.

"He was in so much pain, Dad. He was screaming and crying and shaking, and I couldn't do anything to help him..."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters and places and stuff belong to JKR. But for now, they are at my mercy. *evil grin* I'll return them as soon as I'm finished…maybe.

This is the sequel to "The Long Hard Road." To understand this story, you must first read that one. It is located at http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=949557

Author's Note:  
I'm sorry this took so long! I've been working on another fan fic (my first attempt at HP-SS slash) as well as planning for a non-fan fic I want to write. I wanted to have this chapter up for you on Christmas, as a Christmas present, but I was at my sister's house in Minnesota, and she didn't have the stuff on her computer that I needed. But here's Chapter 3!

In this chapter: Harry/Draco sappiness, Harry flips out, Harry/Sean quality time

~~~

"Dad told me what happened."

When Harry returned to his suite later that night, Draco was waiting for him, arms open wide. Harry immediately fell into Draco's hold. Draco rubbed his hand over Harry's back and led him to the sofa.

"Are you all right, love?" he murmured.

"_I'm_ fine," Harry replied, laying down with his head in Draco's lap. He stared up at the blond boy. "Sean's not."

"Madam Pomfrey's the best medi-witch in Europe," Draco reminded him, running his finger's through Harry's raven locks. "She can fix anything. Sean's in good hands."

"I didn't get there soon enough... I should have gotten there sooner..."

"Do you have to go to your classes tomorrow?" Draco asked, softly. Harry shook his head. "Do you want me to skip?"

"No, it's all right," Harry sighed. "I'll just be in the infirmary with Dad and Daddy; Kayla's with your mum... I think something's going on between Dad and Daddy. They hardly said anything to each other, and they seemed so angry..."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," Draco assured him. "Sirius and Remus are completely in love, and they hardly ever fight. It's okay for them to fight every once in a while." 

"I hope you're right..." Harry mumbled as he drifted off to sleep in Draco's lap. 

Draco eased himself out from under his fiancé and placed a pillow under Harry's head. Then he pulled a blanket up to Harry's shoulders and knelt down next to the sofa. Giving a soft smile, he brushed Harry's hair from his face and placed feather-light kisses over his forehead and cheeks.

"Eventually, Harry, things will go right for all of us," Draco murmured. "Sean will get better. Sirius and Remus will work out whatever's going on with them. You and I will graduate. We'll have a perfect wedding. We'll have a perfect honeymoon. We'll have a perfect family. We'll live happy, and in a long, long time, we'll die happy. I promise you. I love you, honey."

~~~

"Harry, wake up, kiddo."

The next day, Harry woke up to find Sirius sitting next to him on the bed. Harry yawned and stretched his arms out, then sat up. He frowned when he saw that he was still wearing his clothes from the day before.

"I seem to be making a habit of this," he muttered. "Hi, Dad."

"Morning, buddy," Sirius greeted him. "How about some breakfast? Then we'll go up and see Sean."

"Dad?" Harry said as he and Sirius ate breakfast in the kitchen. "What's going on with you and Daddy? Are you fighting?"

Sirius was taken aback by question. After a moment, he shook himself out of his daze and gave Harry a tight smile.

"It's nothing for you to concern yourself with," he said, firmly. He put his knife and fork down. "Are you finished? Good. Let's go."

The two silently made their way up to the hospital wing. Once there, they found Remus lying on the bed with Sean, who was awake, though groggy. Remus gave Harry a small smile and motioned for him to come over.

"He's been asking for you," Remus said, softly, as Harry sat in a chair next to the bed.

"Hey, buddy," Harry murmured, stroking Sean's hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired..." Sean whispered. "I hurt all over..."

"What did Madam Pomfrey say?" Harry asked Remus.

"The potion and the spell removed about ninety-seven percent of the silver," Remus replied. "The damage isn't too severe, but he'll be in a lot of pain for a while. After a week or so, it will fade, but there will probably be a slight pain for the rest of his life."

"Oh, Sean," Harry mumbled, hugging his brother. "I'm so sorry I didn't get there sooner, buddy..."

"Not your fault..." Sean mumbled. 

"And what of the bastards who did this to him?" Sirius asked, sharply.

"For Merlin's sake, Sirius, will you watch your language?!" Remus shot back. "Those two Slytherins are being expelled and turned over to the Ministry."

"No, I _won't_ watch my language!" Sirius snapped. "I'll use whatever language I damn well please because I--"

"If you two are just going to start fighting, get out," Harry interrupted, "because Sean doesn't need to hear it, and neither do I." Sirius glared at him.

"How dare--"

"Don't even start with that 'how dare you' bull shite," Harry hissed. He looked down at Sean, whose tired eyes were wide with shock. "I'll be back in a minute, buddy. Everything will be okay, I promise." 

Then he grabbed his fathers by their arms and pulled them to the other side of the room. Once they were out of Sean's hearing range, Harry took hold of Sirius's and Remus's robes, at their necks, and pulled them down to his level.

"Now you listen to me, both of you," Harry whispered harshly as he looked back and forth between the two of them. "I don't know what the hell your problem is with each other, but I'll advise you to work it out and get over it soon. In case you haven't noticed, your son is sick and injured--and scared--and you aren't doing anything to help him by fighting with each other. 

"So until I know that the two of you can be in this room without starting in on one another, you will not _come_ in this room. Madam Pomfrey and I will take care of Sean. Hell, I'll get Dumbledore to keep you from coming in if I have to, but hopefully, it won't come to that. 

"You both have severely pissed me off, and you know that's not a good thing. You know the kind of power I have, and if you ever come in here and yell at each other like that again, and you scare Sean like that again, I just may have to use that power. And you will regret it. Get out."

With that, Harry dropped his fathers' robes and went back over to Sean. He lay down next to the boy, hugging him and whispering to him, while Sirius and Remus stared at him in shock.

"He scares me sometimes," Sirius said quietly. Remus nodded his agreement. They decided it was best to obey Harry when he was in this state, and they left the room, going their separate ways.

"You all right, kid?" Harry asked Sean, pushing the boy's hair back from his forehead.

"What's wrong with Dad and Daddy?" Sean whispered, tiredly.

"They're just having some kind of problem. They'll work it out." _I hope..._

There were a few moments of silence after that. The two brothers just lay on the bed, the elder with his arm drapped protectively over the younger. Sean shifted uncomfortably several times, as the pain was irritating him. Finally he gave up and looked back at Harry.

"Where's Kay?"

"She's staying with Katie and Catherine right now," Harry murmured. "Maybe she can come and visit you later tonight." Sean nodded, laying his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Where's Draco?" Sean mumbled.

"In class," Harry replied, gently rubbing circles over Sean's back. "I skipped. Draco's going to come up for lunch with us later, if you want." Sean nodded again.

"Harry? After you and Draco get married, are you going to adopt kids like Dad and Daddy adopted all of us?"

"We might. There are several ways that Draco and I can have children. We really want to have children of our own, and there are ways to do that. But we haven't really talked about it too much. Right now, we need to plan the wedding, find a place to live, and possibly find jobs before we decide about children."

Harry leaned over and kissed the top of Sean's head.

"Go to sleep for a bit, kid," he said. "I'll wake you when it's time for lunch."


End file.
